coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirteen: In Cold Blood
Chapter Thirteen: In Cold Blood is the sixth episode of the second season of Coda. Synopsis When a death in Crawford results in catastrophe, a betrayal in the midst leads to even more pain. Two people make their way home. Episode Transcript Act One “Stop right there.” Andrea muttered, as Harper and Matt delicately turned their bodies to face the two. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Theo yells out to them, angered by their disobedience toward the rules. Harper placed her hands in front of herself, trying to calm him down, “Just...we wanna see what’s inside.” Matt nodded his head sternly in agreement as Theo’s blood boiled, “I don’t give a fuck, my brother asked you for one thing and that was to stay out of the fucking office.” Matt blew up, “I don’t give two shits about what your brother wants, my group doesn’t feel safe anymore. Your little council is a fucking mess, Andrea, you don’t know what you’re even protecting anymore.” Andrea, startled, shook her head, “I’m doing what I can. I’m doing my part to keep this place in tact and safe for everyone. If you don’t feel comfortable…” she looked to Theo for reassurance, and he nodded slightly, “If you don’t feel comfortable, then leave.” Andrea stood her ground, as Harper quickly shook her head, “This is ridiculous. How are we supposed to trust your word after we haven’t even met the person allegedly in charge here?” Theo smirked, “How are you supposed to trust him?” referring to Matt. Harper squinted her eyes conspicuously, looking to Matt, then back to Theo and Andrea, “What do you mean?” She crossed her arms. “He caused a lot of chaos in the streets. People could die. Someone has died.” Harper jumped, bewildered by this statement, “Who? What the fuck happened?” “Tara got shot. Bruce, too, and he’s dead. Tara might not make it, we don’t know right now. Nea took the 18-wheeler and drove it through the wall. We’re managing the walkers for now, but that Magenta herd could be here any day now. Your friend Matt is the reason this happened in the first place, and he put EVERYONE in jeopardy.” Theo exclaimed. Harper, disgusted, got between Matt and Theo, “Is this true?” Matt stood momentarily in contempt, before nodding. Harper shook her head, disappointed, and walked out of the room, leaving Theo and Andrea to take Matt to a cell, leaving the office unlocked, however. Act Two The streets of Crawford were riddled. Riddled with bullets, riddled with corpses, riddled with debris. The grounds filled with an onslaught of the undead, which was swiftly being dealt with by the community. “Dear God....” Christa muttered, crying as Omid screeched in pain from his shoulder being blasted with debris. “Get him to the infirmary, I can hel-” Amanda stuttered out, momentarily before being struck with falling debris in the head. She fell unconscious on the ground, as Carley yelled out, falling to the ground as a walker attacked her, “HELP!” The walker chomped, desperately attempting to reach her throat for just one bite. Before it can happen, Declan kicks the walker in the side, knocking it to the ground. Carley regains her footing, and puts a bullet straight in the walker’s head. “Thanks for the assist.” Carley smiled, as Declan continued on to shoot at the undead. Carley ran to assist Amanda, and Christa and Omid followed her to the infirmary. The pack of them entered the infirmary to see Leah by Lane’s bedside, “What the hell is going on out there?” “It’s a goddamn nightmare.” Declan yelled out, bringing Tara inside with a bullet wound in her stomach. “What happened to her?” Leah called out, coming to help. “She was shot. So was Bruce.” Declan stuttered out. “Where’s Bruce?” Leah asked frantically. “Dead.” Declan looked to her, and her face drooped as she looked to Tara, who was also unconscious, “We can still save her.” Tara bled profusely onto the bed, with Leah stepping up and applying pressure, “Here’s hoping I know what I’m doing.” Leah went hard to work to try and fix the wound, with Declan on her side as backup. She poured medical alcohol on the wound, and began stitching, noticing an exit wound on the other side. She had a lot of work to do. Act Three “Can we talk?” Avery asked gently as the two sat around a fire in the dead of night, “Please.” Brandon sat quietly, nervous. He looked up to Avery, staring him in the eyes like he’d never seen the man before in his life, “What’s up?” “You…” Avery rubbed the back of his neck, “You know I’m married...right?” Brandon realized instantly what Avery was referring to, “Oh, yeah. Just...stress of the moment, y’know? It didn’t mean anything.” Brandon looked at the ground beneath him, rubbing his fingers through the grass delicately. “Oh.” Avery muttered, “Yeah. Same here.” The two sat quietly, as Brandon moved closer toward him, “Yeah.” “Cute,” a voice muttered from behind them, and they heard a gun cocking behind them. “Oh, shit.” Avery stuttered. “What do we have here?” A tall woman exclaimed as she exited the woods alongside another woman, a rifle pointing toward the both of them. Act Four Declan washed Tara’s blood from his hands, stressed from the incidents of the night. Riley and Janine both approached him, concerned. “Babe, are you good?” Riley asked, turning him around and planting a kiss on his lips. “I’m fine.” Declan sighed, placing his head on her shoulder, “Too much shit is going on. I don’t know.” Janine interfered, “The herd is handled. For now. Andrea says the Magenta herd diverted a while ago but the gunshots are bound to attract some attention. They’re doing their best to divert it, but I don’t know, seems fishy if you ask me.” Brooding, Declan agreed, “Yep. They’re not trustworthy.” Riley scoffed, “Okay? Matt is locked up in a cell right now because of that same mentality. Keep yourself in check, Dec.” Declan smirked, kissing her back as she exited the room. “Are you really gonna stay in check?” Janine asked, already knowing the answer. “No,” Declan shook his head, “Nea is still a threat, and we should deal with that first.” “And if we find her?” Janine crossed her arms, suspicious. “You know what we have to do.” Declan exclaimed, “She put everyone in danger! Maybe Matt is right. Sometimes we need to take far out measures to stay alive further.” “You’re fucking ridiculous.” Janine scoffed, “I spent months trapped in a prison I made for myself. Shelley was controlling and vile. Don’t do this.” Declan softly stared at her, as she continued her sentiment, “We find her, and we bring her back here.” Janine began exiting the room, with Declan lagging behind, “You coming?” Declan reluctantly nodded in agreement, grabbing his pistol and following Janine out of the room. Act Five “Who the hell are you two?” Brandon exclaimed as he got close to Avery to protect each other. “People.” The first woman with the rifle replied vaguely, “But we know who you are.” Avery and Brandon looked confused, and shocked. “You’re Avery,” the second woman pointed to him, “and you’re Brandon.” “How…?” Avery asked, still confused. “We’ve been following you for a while. Saw a good bit of your drama.” The first woman chuckled, as the second rolled her eyes. “Since we’re sharing,” Brandon suddenly got defensive for Avery, “What are your names?” “Hmph.” The woman with the rifle smirked, “It’s Lilly.” Avery and Brandon thought for a moment, as the second woman spoke, “And I’m Laurel.” Avery and Brandon were shocked, gathering their memories from Carley’s mentioning of her old group. Lilly and Laurel. Considering for a moment, Avery blurted something out that could make or break them, “We know Landry, your dad!” Laurel and Lilly looked to each other, and Lilly burst out laughing, with Avery standing conflicted grasping onto Brandon’s shoulder. Brandon placed his hand on Avery’s, as Lilly spoke up, “You mean Larry? Oh, you don’t think we know about who you’re with? About Carley?” “Fuck.” Brandon muttered, looking at Avery. “Sorry.” Avery mouthed. Lilly raised an eyebrow, “You’ve got guts, I’ll give you that. But you can’t think that your little sanctuary will last forever.” Laurel looked down to the ground to her left, bowing her head, “Yeah. Nothing like that lasts, especially if you don’t know what you’re doing. And the way your people are running things proves you don’t.” “Laurel, take them. We should head out. When we get back, you’re telling dad we caught two of them.” Lilly smirked deviously, “He’s gonna be ‘’so proud.’’” Act Six Harper slowly entered the lockup center for Crawford, walking past one cell in specific that still contained dried blood stains on the ground, “ugh…” Matt’s head shot up from the bed as he heard the gentle but stern tone of Harper’s voice a few feet away, “Harper?” “You’ve gotten yourself in yet another mess this time, Matt.” Harper crossed her arms and stood before him, the bars of the cell separating the two. “I’ll be out soon, we’re fine.” Matt looked down, stretching, “You threw me under the bus.” “You got Bruce killed.” Harper coldly and calculatively replied. Matt sighed, “Yeah. I guess I did.” “You’re gonna have to live with that now.” “Yep.” The two stood, avoiding eye contact for a few moments, as Matt returned and sat on top of the bed, his legs hanging off. “I’ll come check on you later.” Harper began walking off, as Matt’s voice stopped her. “I’m sorry.” Matt covered his face, “I fucked up. I know I did. It’s my fault.” Harper stood for a moment, contemplating. She continued walking and left the building. Sitting alone, Matt simply smirked, looking out the barred up window to see the blood on the ground. Act Seven “Thanks for letting me come with.” Raven muttered as she walked alongside Ben, Declan, and Janine to search for Nea, “I haven’t felt very useful after everything that’s happened recently.” “Whatever it takes to find Nea.” Declan replied, not looking to Raven as the group continued. Janine rolled her eyes and scanned the area. “Are you sure we’re gonna find her? That truck’s probably long gone by now.” Ben declared, unphased by the walker threat as he stabs one in the head. “We can’t give up, she’s a threat to everyone.” Declan swiftly replied, clearly prepared for that very question. “You know what we’re doing when we find her, right?” Janine asks him sarcastically, “Or have you already decided for yourself?” Declan bit his lip and turned to face Janine, “I’m trying to do what’s best for my sister and my wife, and if that means taking someone who means to cause them harm out of the equation, then it’s fine by me.” Janine shook her head as Declan turned around and continued walking. She looked at Ben, who stared at her in seeming agreement. Act Eight “Do you think Declan’s okay?” Riley rubbed her arm, approaching Harper as she exited the cell block. Harper turned to face Riley as she exited the building, smiling, “I’m positive he’s fine. What about you?” Riley chuckled, “I can handle the constant threat of our home being destroyed,” she muttered sarcastically. Harper placed her hand on Riley’s shoulder, concerned for her sister-in-law, “Listen, I don’t mean to be a bitch here…” Harper sighed, “But you seem like you can’t really handle yourself out here. And that hurts, because if something were to happen to Declan…” “Stop.” Riley scoffed, “I hear you. I know I’m not the strongest person in this group, and I’m okay with that. But if it comes down to it I know what I’m capable of and I’ve proven that in the past.” Harper nodded, and hugged Riley, “I wish we could spend more time together.” Riley smiled, “Me, too.” Harper adjusted and cleared her throat, “Declan will be back. So will Ben, so will Janine. And maybe Avery and Brandon will be with them.” Riley smiled in agreement. Act Nine A hand reached out. Blurriness filled my eyes. “Where am I?” I thought to myself, inspecting the surrounding area. I took note of what was around me: a prison? I don’t recall being at a prison. The bridge. It’s blown up. How did this happen? Why am I here? Who’s she? I notice her. Standing about thirty feet away from me. She’s got a machete, and long hair. What color is her hair? Blonde, maybe brunette. I reached my hand out to her, calling out. I’m saying her name… What’s her name? How the hell did I get here? Where is everyone? Why-'' ''Oh shit. My head...it’s fucking killing me. I placed my hand on the side of my head, and felt blood. Dammit. Why can’t I remember? Whoever you are… Help me. Act Ten “Do you think we’re gonna find them? Are they out here? Is Avery okay? Do you think he is?” Robbie pleaded with Kari, visibly distressed from Avery and Brandon being lost in the forest all alone, “Answer me!” Kari stopped in his tracks, turning around to face him, annoyed, “I’m sure they’re fine. You need to calm down before you give both of us a heart attack.” “I’m sorry…” Robbie rubbed his arm stressfully. The two continued, examining every aspect of the woods in hopes of finding the two missing citizens of Crawford. Act Eleven “You two okay?” Laurel asked softly as she entered the shed, with Avery and Brandon sitting against a wall next to each other. Avery was asleep, and Brandon was on alert in case someone walked in. Brandon coldly looked at Laurel, who stared at her feet. “We’re fine.” Brandon answered her, as Avery awoke, immediately frantic over Laurel’s return. “Huh. You don’t look it.” Laurel smirked sympathetically, “Here. Lilly is unhinged, but she’ll be better once we get back.” “We don’t wanna go anywhere with you.” Avery was enraged, “My husband is back at Crawford. His best friend. We can’t be here, they’re in danger.” Laurel looked down once more, clearly conflicted, “I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do. My sister isn’t going to just let you go.” “No, she won’t.” Brandon stood, facing Laurel, “But you can do something.” Laurel considered for a moment, exclaiming, “There’s NOTHING I can do! You’re going to come back with us or you’re leaving here as a groaner’s dinner. Get over it.” She left, closing the door behind her. “Fuck.” Avery muttered, sliding down against the wall. “Wait.” Brandon examined the door for a moment, noticing it wasn’t locked. “She’s an idiot, how could she leave the fucking door open?” Avery chuckled, ecstatic. “It wasn’t an accident.” Brandon smiled. Act Twelve “What’s that?” Raven yelled out, noticing a pack of walkers quickly approaching, about twenty yards away. “Oh, shit!” Janine yelled out, unsheathing her knife and revealing her pistol, ready for a fight. The group began taking on the pack of walkers, sticking close together to cover each other’s backs, “We got this! Just stick close together!” Declan yelled out, as two figured exited the forest. Kari and Robbie appeared, and began helping the group thin the pack as little as possible. During the fight, Declan tripped over a body, “FUCK!” He screamed out, as Janine reached for his hand. The two fell down a small hill, as a few walkers followed them down. “We gotta run!” Declan yelled, pulling Janine up and running. “We can’t leave the others!” Janine called out, worried. “They’re better off! We won’t make it unless we run, they’re fine!” Atop the hill, the group finished fighting the herd, looking around for Declan and Janine. “Nice to see you guys, but where the fuck did Declan and Janine go?” Ben asked, catching his breath. “They fell. We have to go back for them!” Raven demanded to Robbie and Kari. Robbie looked to Kari seemingly in agreement, until Kari spoke up. “We have to get y’all back to Crawford. They know the way back but something’s happening back there.” Kari led the group back to Crawford, as Raven lagged behind a bit to see if Declan and Janine would reappear, before walking back with the others. Act Thirteen Brandon grabbed Avery’s hand as the two sprinted through the dark forest. A bullet flew past the two landing directly into a tree. The chips of wood impacted flew into the two’s faces, as Lilly called out, “YOU TWO CAN’T RUN FOREVER!” She continued popping shots off at them. “FUCK!” Avery screamed out as a bullet grazed his arm. He fell from the impact, until Brandon helped him up and threw him down behind a tree, shortly before jumping down with him. “Where the fuck did you two go?” Lilly yelled out, continuing to run. The two remained hidden. Minutes felt like hours until the two felt it was okay to go. “Are you okay?” Brandon delicately rolled up Avery’s sleeve to check out his arm, “It’s just a graze, we gotta clean that, though.” Avery nodded in agreement, as the two ran toward the forest until they came across a cabin. Moments after entering, they sat down. Avery took his shirt off to have Brandon examine his upper arm, which was lightly bleeding. “This might sting.” Brandon muttered, as he pulled a can of peroxide luckily out of a cabinet, applying it to Avery’s arm. Avery looked to Brandon for a moment after, and kissed him softly. They stared at each other for a minute before Avery stood up and went for the door, “You coming? We gotta warn the others.” Brandon nodded and followed into the night. Act Fourteen “You holding up okay?” Riley asked Matt as she entered the cell block. He awoke with a shake from his nap, looking to her and smirking. “I’m doing just fine. And yourself?” Matt asked her, sitting up in his bed. “Peachy.” Riley sat down against the wall in front of the cell, sighing and looking down, “It’s a mess out there. Everyone’s fighting or leaving to go find Avery and Brandon or Nea. It’s a goddamn mess.” “Figured this would happen.” Matt smiled, knowing he was right. “Did you find anything in the office?” Matt perked up as Riley asked this question. “No,” Matt shook his head, “Harper betrayed me and let them take me here.” Riley considered for a moment, “I’ll try and find a way to get you out of here. We need to find out what’s in that room. And I’ll talk to Harper, change her mind.” Matt placed his hands on the bars, and Riley faced him, “I’ll get you out of here.” Matt smiled as Riley left the room. Act Fifteen “How much further?” Janine asked Declan as they combed the woods to return to Crawford. “We shouldn’t be much further out, I think we’re clo-” Declan was cut off by the ringing of gunshots near them, “Avery? Brandon?” Janine and Declan ran toward the source, hoping to see Avery and Brandon alive and well. They came face to face with Laurel, who stared at the two with wide eyes. “Go.” She mouthed, as the two stood very confused. Laurel aimed her gun at them and mouthed it once more. “Fuck…” Declan muttered, as he turned with Janine to run. Declan quickly fell to the ground as Lilly’s fist impacted with his face. He groaned momentarily, as Janine looked to Lilly, “Who the hell are you?” “I’m Lilly. You’re both coming with me or that whole community of your’s? None of them will survive.” Lilly smirked, with Laurel deeply devastated behind Janine. “Fuck.” Janine muttered, as Lilly slammed her gun into her, knocking her unconscious. Lilly approached Laurel, looking at the two unconscious people. “We’re probably going to have to kill one of them to make an example of the other,” Lilly stated to Laurel sternly, “So get in line.” Laurel looked down to Declan and Janine, keeping a straight face like a true soldier. She nodded to Lilly, and went to collect the two. Three people emerged from the forest to assist. “We couldn’t find them, ma’am. We’re sorry.” Maria muttered nervously, as Luke and James stood behind her to Lilly. “Hm.” Lilly rubbed her chin, “We’ll come back after that little community has fallen to the dead. We’ll take whoever we want and there’s nothing they can do about it.” Laurel’s breathing intensified as Lilly demanded she get in the truck. It was too late to save them. Co-Stars * Unknown as Mysterious Woman * Mara Junot as Christa Watts * Owen Thomas as Omid Lenays * Angelina Keeley as Maria Gutierrez * Franz Drameh as Luke Hall * Brad Culpepper as James Anthony Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of the Mysterious Woman. * First appearance of Lilly King. * First appearance of Laurel King. * First appearance of Maria Gutierrez. * First appearance of Luke Hall. * First appearance of James Anthony.